


Etched Across the Galaxy

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: Saeyoung and MC play a guessing game with the stars.





	Etched Across the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2018, Day 4 - Stargazing/Cars, as well as written lowkey/highkey for [Paw](https://saey-bae.tumblr.com/). Thank you [Kaja](http://thatrandomlittlegirl.tumblr.com/) for proofreading my fever dream writing;;;

The road was dark, a single pair of high beams serving as their only guide through the silence that encompassed the countryside. Through the window, stretches of land as far as the eye could see passed them by—sparse trees, outlines of wildflowers flowing in the breeze, rolling hills. It was a calming sight.

But those were all forgone for the view above them.

Pressed up against the glass, Saeyoung’s sweet wife was gaping at the sky from the passenger’s seat, watching the vast swirl of midnight stars dance across the universe. They twinkled and gleamed, offering some of their bright comfort to this lone couple on their journey.

The best part? The sky was clear, not a cloud visible to shroud over them.

From the driver’s seat, Saeyoung tried to catch glimpses here and there while concentrating on getting them to their destination.

**“Enjoying yourself?”**  He asked, a joking tone coloring his words.

She didn’t even spare him a glance, eyes still focused on what little view of the sky she could get.  **“Oh hush, you,”**  she answered,  **“it’s not very often that you can see the stars this clearly. Even from our hotel, there’s still some lights blinding enough to block out them out. So the countryside is probably the only time that we’d get to see them like this.”**  And with that, she went back to her position, leaning closer—if that was even possible—to the window and wiggling in her seat in a vain attempt to get a better look.

Their car ride faded into silence, her focus on their celestial friends while his focus went back to the road. Yet he still snuck glances towards his wife, chuckling to himself at the way her body twisted and turned as if moving around like that would give her a clearer image overhead.

A few minutes later, she felt the car slow down to a stop. Her attention was pulled away just long enough to see that Saeyoung had pulled over to the side of the road. She was confused as she watched him get out of the car and sit on the car’s hood. She joined him outside, sending him a questioning look when he grinned at her and patted the spot next to him.

**“Why did we stop?”**  She asked, taking up his offer and sitting next to him,  **“Is everything okay?”**

He only hummed in response, head tilted up as he took in the sight splayed above.  **“Oh yeah, no, everything’s fine,”**  he said a moment later,  **“I just wanted to see what was keeping your attention for this long.”**  He shifted his gaze to her for a quick second in acknowledgement before gazing back up.  **“You’re right though; the stars really are shining brightly tonight.”**

**“I see,”**  she merely said, mimicking his movements as she craned her neck upward.

They passed the time pointing out the various stars and constellations dotting the heavens. On their left was Polaris, Sirius glittering not too far away. She pointed out Orion’s belt and he cracked a cheesy joke about Orion’s waistline. But their commentary soon faded out as they just took to observing the heavenly bodies and basking in the slightly chilly breeze.

A few moments passed until she spoke up.  **“Saeyoung.”**

Her voice, as soft as the night breeze, caught his attention and he turned to look at her. The way her hair splayed out against the roof of the car in a halo, her dress shimmering under the moonlight—it wouldn’t be too far off to call her an angel. After all, she was his angel and he was reminded of such every day when he would marvel on his incredible luck in finding her among his world that previously only had room for ones and zeroes.

**“Yes, my space cadet?”**  He asked, and he took solace in the way her giggles warmed his soul, even when he had a feeling they were both freezing in the night air.  **“What is it?”**

**“Do you know what my favorite letter is?”**

The question caught him off-guard. It was out of the blue, the last thing he expected her to say.

But it shouldn’t be a hard question to answer. He knew basically everything about her, after all. If someone were to test him on his trivia of her, he would surely impress them by answering every question dutifully, without any hesitation. Yet, as he wracked his brain for an answer, he found himself coming up blank.

He chuckled to himself. She never ceased to surprise him. But he should have expected it by now.

**“Hmmm,”** he hummed. When he turned back to her, he saw her trying to keep in her giggles, as if she knew just what he was about to do.  **“Oooh, I’m afraid not!”**  He sighed, feigning a look of defeat and pressing a hand dramatically to his forehead in mock distress.  **“Looks like there’s a piece of info that managed to slip from even God Saeyoung!”** She laughed at his antics and he found his grin widening, if that was even possible.

Their laughter filled the stillness until he remembered the question at hand.  **“So, my star, which letter is your favorite?”**

Her eyes never left his person, but that sly but loving smile on her face teased him like the answer was quite obvious. And he would have thought so…if everything else about her was obvious. But she was a trickster, that he knew, and her answers were as unpredictable as the days spent with her.

Which were, by all means, never a bad thing, especially if it was her.

**“My favorite letter…”** She paused, and he knew for a fact that she was teasing him, those mirthful eyes drinking in his every reaction as he leaned forward to catch her every word.  **“Is…”**  Another pause.  **“…the letter S.”**

He could only blink at her, brows furrowed in utter confusion, causing her to laugh again as sat up from her spot. He just looked at her, dumbfounded.  **“The letter S?”**

**“Yep.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Guess.”**

He tapped a finger against his chin, pondering for a mere second before quickly giving up and giving his sweet lady the puppy-dog eyes.  **“Please, MC,”**  he begged,  **“just tell me?”**

**“Fine, fine,”**  she chuckled, rolling her eyes at his little cute pout. So cute.  **“I’ll tell you. But only because it’s you, Saeyoung! Anyway, my favorite letter is S because it’s the letter of your name and you’re my favorite person in the whole universe.”**

The answer was so simplistic, so silly, and yet it still brought forth a lovely bloom of warmth that spread across his chest, soothing whatever exhaustion he might have had and filling it with only his fondness for this woman.

On a whim, he found the words  **“And do you know what my favorite letter is?”** passing through his lips. It was her turn to be surprised, but nevertheless she asked him for his answer.

**“My favorite letter is also S.”**

**“Now you’re just copying me!”**  Her words were meant to be accusing, but the amusement and joy in her eyes said otherwise.

**“Hey! God Saeyoung doesn’t copy anyone! I have a completely different reason for it!”**

**“Oh? Then entertain me, oh great and benevolent god.”**

**“My favorite letter is S because…”** He leaned in close, breath fanning across her ear as he whispered,  **“It stands for the stars that spell out of my love for you.”**

He pulled back and watched the pretty red blush on her cheeks darken as she struggled with an answer.

But it was fine. She didn’t need to answer. He pulled her into his arms, unzipping his jacket and draping it over the both of them as he held her tightly.

**“It’s forever written in the stars all the reasons why I love you,”**  he continued,  **“as vast as the universe itself—they glow, each with a new light that you bring into my life. But,”** and his grip on her tightened ever so slightly,  **“even for as many stars as there are in the night sky, nothing can compare to your radiance.”**

He bent down to place a kiss, first on her forehead; then one to each cheek; and ending with a soft but lingering kiss against those sweet lips that he adored and revered so much. He felt her hand rest itself on his chest, the other reaching up to thread itself in his soft hair as she responded in kind, deepening the kiss with as much passion and love.

When they finally pulled away for air, there was only a comfortable silence between the two as they huddled under the fading warmth of his hoodie, watching the stars gleam down at them from overhead.

But there didn’t need to be any words. Because they knew. They knew that, with that kiss and their small gestures afterward, all their feelings were said perfectly clear.

They were in love. And it was written in the universe for all to behold.


End file.
